Como muñeca de aparador
by Tulipancio
Summary: "¡adiós, papi! Regresa pronto que aún no te dejo como muñeca de aparador." John le iba a golpear. Muchas veces.


**Como muñeca de aparador.**

La primera vez que Lestrade lo nota fue cuestión de segundos, justo al momento en el que Sherlock se retira uno de sus pesados guantes para hacer un mejor reconocimiento del cuerpo ensangrentado a sus pies.

La luz es tenue y Sherlock hace movimientos rápidos, pero Greg puede verlo claramente. Sin pasar más tiempo, la curiosidad se le adelanta y es la primera en salir de sus labios como una sencilla observación.

―Sherlock―. Le dice pero el detective continua con el escrutinio― Tus uñas son rosas. ―

Donnovan encara las cejas, y sus ojos van del detective consultor a su jefe varias veces.

―Gary―

―Greg―

―…Greg, claro―. Dice mientras se quita el otro guante y le muestra ambas manos a los agentes―. Es magenta, no rosa. ―

Cuando Sherlock termina el trabajo se marcha con toda la dignidad de pavorreal que le precede, ondeando el abrigo con una corriente de aire que sabrá Dios de donde ha salido.

Lestrade mira a Donovan. Donovan le regresa la mirada. Y ambos hacen un acuerdo silencioso de que eso nunca pasó.

.-.-.-.

La segunda vez que Sherlock aparece, todo el personal recala la vista en el detective.

Sherlock aún les insulta, claro. Se pasea por entre las cintas como en su casa y les dice que son incompetentes, mediocres y un cumulo de vagos que se niegan a hacer su trabajo pero que gracias a eso Londres es menos aburrido. Sin embargo nadie puede tomar esas quejas menos que un chiste gracias a los adornos que carga el hombre.

Donovan abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando lo ve. Lestrade no puede más que sorprenderse de igual manera por lo mismo.

Con singular maestría Sherlock observa con la lupa la escena sin molestarse en las miradas curiosas que le prestar atención mientras va de un lado al otro, tecleando rápidamente el teléfono.

―Hey… ―dice Greg con una escueta sonrisa traicionera asomándosele por entre la boca. ―Si el cabello te molesta, no se, deberías ir con un peluquero…―

Sherlock le mira con la ceja encarada, claramente confundido. Donovan por su parte se señala tímidamente la cabeza un par de veces, mientras la palpa. Sin comprender todavía, Sherlock traslada una mano a la cabeza propia siguiendo los movimientos de la mujer. Justo ahí comprende aquella sonrisa idiota en Lestrade y el hecho de sentir fría la frente.

Cintas rosas de encaje y pasadores con piedrillas brillantes por todo el cabello le aplacan los rizos negros, recuerda entonces.

Sin mostrar algún deje de enfado, Sherlock da menor importancia al asunto aireando la mano y regresando a la escena sin inmutarse. A Lestrade le sigue pareciendo raro, pero gracioso. Donovan se pregunta si Sherlock esta tan trastornado que esa conversión fuera del closet o es adelantada, o muy atrasada.

.-.-.-.

La tercera ocasión en la que Sherlock aparece en la escena, la gente siquiera mirarle, abre los ojos desmesuradamente por el pasmo. Se cubren la boca acallando las exclamaciones, dejan el pase libre para que el detective se adentre, incluso, algunos salieron corriendo por bien a su integridad mental.

La quijada de Donovan hace un gracioso "click" cuando cae su atención en Sherlock, quien tan digno como en todas las veces del largo abrigo negro saca una bolsa pequeña donde guarda sus instrumentos de investigación y se pone revisar la escena.

―Dios―. Dice Donovan. ―No aguanto―. Y se larga a carcajear hasta ponerse azul.

Sherlock se ofende, y las risotadas de los que están afuera de la escena le sublevan mucho más.

―Sher… ―comienza Greg pero unas suaves mofas le detienen. Así que lo intenta otra vez ―Sherlock, creo que se te corre el rímel. ―

Con unos cuantos pasos, Sherlock llega a donde una ventana oscurecida por lluvia de afuera para ver su reflejo.

Un suave rastro de rímel negro se le escurría por las pestañas llenas de grumos a lo largo de las mejillas, así como el labial también bajaba descolorido por las comisuras de la boca. La purpurina abrillantada en los ojos seguía en su lugar, pareciendo ser que ese, de entre todos los productos, era el más resistente al agua.

―No se va a detener ― le dice Greg con una expresión resignada mientras le daba suaves palmadas en el hombro. Porque Dios sabe que Greg ha pasado por lo mismo, durante muchos, muchos años.―, no hasta tener un hermano, o hasta que salgas con zapatillas y faldas. ―

Sherlock se limpia la cara con la bufanda húmeda, lo cual fue mala idea, pues el maquillaje le quedo regado por toda la cara, y las risas de los otros se escuchan más fuertes.

El detective consultor estaba seguro que las risotadas se escuchaban aun después de abordar el taxi y alejarse de ahí. Incluso las carcajadas de Lestrade.

.-.-.-.

Con pasos apresurados, Donovan sube las escaleras de dos o en tres llegando a su destino unos cuantos segundos.

―Hey, _Frea_… ― se calla. Sherlock, al otro lado de la habitación le mira unos segundos para regresar a la postura original.

― ¿Qué es ahora? ―pregunta sin moverse.

Donovan esta anonadada. Y eso es decir poco, la verdad.

―Una…nota… ―no esta muy segura de que rayos dice. Escucha una voz en su conciencia que comenta algo sobre estar en shock― Una nota y…oye, si estás muy ocupado pudo volver después. ―

Intenta sonar casual pero Sherlock niega y detiene a las pequeñas manos que le pintaban los labios.

―Todavía no termino ―dice indignada la niña, frunciendo el ceño.

―Terminaras cuando regrese ―

Sherlock se pone de pie y va en busca del abrigo y la bufanda (ya lavada, y sin maquillaje)

Por su lado, la niña le mira marchar por la habitación con enojo, pero éste se evapora cuando observa a Donovan de pie a la puerta. Emocionada, la pequeña deja las brochas y los labiales olvidados por ahí y se acerca casi corriendo a la mujer.

― ¿Me dejas tocarlo?―Le pide, abriendo y cerrando sus diminutas manos.

Sally no entiende muy bien, pero se agacha hasta la altura de la pequeña, quien se debe poner en puntas para poder alcanzar el cabello largo y rizado de la mujer.

―Le gustan los rizos. ― Dice Sherlock mientras toma a la niña en brazos, la cual se gira de inmediato a Sherlock para comenzar a balbucear algo sobre "haberlo tocado".

―Claro― comenta algo descolocada Donovan.

―Ahora iras con tu mami y la abuela Hudson, ya después seguiremos la sesión. ―

Sally se muerde las uñas mientras baja las escaleras al borde de un colapso nervioso. Nada, y mucho menos nadie la podía preparar para algún día ver a Sherlock _El raro_ Holmes interactuando con una diminuta criatura de 5 años. Y por supuesto que la cosa estaba peor cuando la criatura, tan linda con esos ojos azules y el cabello lacio y rubio vestida de colores pasteles le sonreía y besaba de regreso.

―Oh, cielo, ¿ya te vas? ― Es lo que dice la casera cuando abre la puerta de su piso y Sherlock llega hasta ahí.

Mary también sale por entre la puerta y abre los brazos para recibir a la niña. Claro que la niña en cuanto toca el suelo corre al interior del piso gritando que quiere galletas, ignorando a su madre.

― ¡Jesus! ―Grita sujetándose el puente de la nariz con fastidio― ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?, ¡te adora! ―

―Mary, cielo― Intenta tranquilizar la vieja mujer ―, esa niña es mitad John y mitad tu, por ende es completamente una amante empedernida de Sherlock Holmes. Mejor suerte para la próxima. ―

―Creo que no habrá próxima, suficiente con Jean…―

Los otros tres adultos le dan la razón a la mujer mayor cuando la pequeña grita "¡adiós, papi! Regresa pronto que aún no te dejo como muñeca de aparador."

La buena señora Hudson solo se ríe y le desea suerte a Sherlock antes de meterse a su piso, por su lado, Sally ya no tiene uñas en las manos que le calmen los nervios así que comienza a morderse el cabello.

―John te va a golpear si escucha a Jean diciéndote "papi" ―

―De mi no lo aprendió ― le dice, y Mary se suelta a reír.

―Te va a pegar. ―

―No es la primera vez. ― Y Mary ríe más fuerte.

Una vez afuera, Sherlock se acomoda el cuello del abrigo y comienza a caminar a la calle para detener un taxi.

―Hey, Holmes― Sally le llama― siempre puedes comprarte un perrito, de esos pequeños y lanudos. A la niña. Digo, a él le pondría los lazos y le pintaría las uñas por si te molesta que te maquillen…es una sugerencia. ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo. ―

Sin saber que más decir, la mujer se dirige a su patrulla y comenta algo sobre mandarle la dirección del altercado por mensaje.

Sherlock toma el taxi y va tras ella. Sin embargo llega a la escena 15 minutos después que Sally.

Con una caja pequeña.

Y sin ningún cachorro dentro de ella.

Fin.

.-.-.-.

Ya, mil años después y sin terminar los pendientes. Pero, ¡Hey!, que en estas épocas no tengo cabeza para nada – así como muchas/muchos- por la nueva temporada. Es una buena excusa eso.

Que no termino los pendientes del foro:

Culpemos a la S3.

Que he subido 5 kilos por las comidas exageradas de estas fiestas:

¡Maldita S3!

Que el final de TSoT me hace llorar:

¡Condenado Moffa-ok, digo, S3…bueno, que es lo mismo.

Un saludos y muchas gracia por leer, necesitaba algo Fluff y algodonoso (¿) para calmar los nervios. Aunque ese no era el final original que tenia pendiente pues..ni modo. A _Shercock_ le gusta que la dejen guapa. Ok, no.

PD: ¿podrían explicarme a que se debe eso de: el pez de Mycroft? He leído por ahí algo sobre que Mycroft tiene un pez, y sobre que es algo Mystrade. Ni idea.

En fin, ¡nos leemos luego!, saludos vulcanos (sin nervios). Ciao.


End file.
